oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradford Azazel
}} Bradford Azazel is a Knight, and the General Commander of the Romelian Royal Army. With his incredible might and tactical prowess, Azazel has been capable of protecting the large kingdom from invading forces, and keeping it from falling under Yonko rule. Azazel is a dutiful man that is both feared and respected, even by the powerful royals that rule the kingdom, the Enkiru Family. Unknown to many, he is a Black Horned Oni. Appearance Azazel carries himself as a man who is difficult to read, normally sporting a relaxed yet mysterious expression, which demonstrates his calm nature, despite being a man that is highly respected and feared. While usually a deep purple, his eyes may turn red at the moment his oni traits begin to show. His hair is dark, smooth and long, reaching all the way to the middle of his back, with a few wild strands sticking out, especially one that goes down his forehead and over his face. Azazel’s most distinguishing features is a mark above his left eye, being in the exact place from where his black horn protrudes, and a scar going down that same left eye, almost seemingly connected with his mark. Clothing For clothing, Azazel is usually seen wearing his Knight Commander uniform, being a silver and red-colored armor. Around his neck, Azazel wears a purple scarf that extends into a cape that reaches below his knees. As part of the armor’s decoration, it sports a demonic-looking eye in its chest piece, symbolizing the “All Seeing Eye” of Romelia’s holy beliefs. Gallery B9B57879-524D-4BC6-9AF4-59BE4588FADC.jpeg 4DCAD387-9097-4C64-B229-76120ED9D5A3.png Personality Relationships History Past Present Powers and Abilities As the General Commander of the entire Romelian Military, Azazel has command over the thousands of that serve the mighty and large kingdom, including the Four Generals, incredibly powerful warriors belonging to the Enkiru Family that lead each of the Cardinal Divisions. Azazel’s strength is so respected, he stands above members of the royal family in status and command, showcasing the trust the Kingdom has on his strength and capabilities. Azazel is a capable leader, one who is capable of leading and succeeding in battles in the conflict-infected seas of the . Physical Prowess Strength Durability Speed Life Return Being an Oni, Azazel is incredibly in tune with his spirit, and has the ability to manipulate his body through . Having been raised in the Romelia Kingdom, Azazel had the privilege of being surrounded by masters of the Life Return technique, as such, he mastered the technique from a young age. With his skills in this technique, Azazel is capable of hiding his Oni horns, and manipulating his metabolism at will, enhancing or slowing his body’s functions when he needs it. Azazel can also “store” reserves of power, storing it for later use. Fighting Style Techniques Liberation A technique developed by Azazel, where he releases or liberates his power, which he has been continually storing using Life Return. With his, Azazel’s already monstrous physical prowess is multiplied to incredible heights. Blood Rush Thunder Step Haki Equipment 1667E5D3-5CC6-47AE-8A93-A2A267B73661.jpeg Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Lemasters30 Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Mercenaries